


Waiting

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You get dragged to a dance club by your friend and instantly get ditched. Luckily you catch Bucky's eye.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Would you write another story for me? I’d love it if you could do a 1940’s Bucky and Reader where he meets her at a dance club while on one of his dates. She’s by herself because her friend dragged her there and she’s more plain and simple than elegant and fabulous and nothing that Bucky usually goes for but he falls in love with her anyway? - @timelordsandgalaxydefenders

The bar was lively and young couples swung each other around on the dance floor. You were not one of them. You sat at the bar sipping on a glass of whiskey hoping that the floor would just open up and swallow you whole. Your best friend had dragged you here with her but she had almost instantly got asked to dance by a handsome stranger leaving you alone for the night.

You knew you weren’t the most attractive of people and you hadn’t been able to afford a new dress in years; but it still hurt that not a single guy even looked at you whilst you sat there alone. Looking over at the dance floor you saw your best friend laughing and dancing with a young man having completely forgotten about you. You sighed and swallowed down the rest of your drink and stood up to leave, there was no point in staying here miserable all night.

Just as you stood up to leave you got knocked into by a man with a young and pretty girl on his arm. You fell to the floor hard and felt arms wrap around you and help you up.

“I am so sorry miss, I didn’t see you there.”

You gave a weak smile and hid a wince. “No, no, it’s fine,” you shook your head and finally looked up to see bright blue eyes looking down at you worriedly.

“You sure?” he asked hesitantly to which you nodded. He smiled softly at you, “Still, sorry. I’m Bucky,” he held out his hand.

Taking it you gave his hand a gentle shake, “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Y/N.”

“Buck, can we go?” an annoyed voice sounded from behind Bucky.

The two of you turned back and you saw the girl who was obviously his date, she was a pretty blonde girl in a new dress with her makeup and hair all done up fancy. “Oh, Dot, yeah. Just a sec,” he flashed her a charming smile before turning back to you. “Sorry, again. Have a good night.”

You forced a smile and nodded, “You too.” You watched as he was then dragged onto the dance floor by his date and you lost him in the crowd. There was no point in staying so you left the bar and tried to push thoughts of Bucky from your mind.

* * *

Bucky spent the whole night dancing with Dot but he couldn’t stop thinking about you. Sure, you didn’t look as elegant as his usual dates or the other dames in the bar. Instead, you looked kind of plain and simple. If anything you were more the type of girl he would picture Steve with, but in the brief conversation he had with you he had felt a connection unlike any other. There was something about you that made him want to get to know you better, hold your hand and call you his.

Dot had noticed he hadn’t been paying attention to her all day and she huffed, stopping dancing. “If you don’t like me just say,” she said straight up.

Bucky stumbled over his words, “No, I do.”

“Then what,” she demanded with a raised eyebrow.

“I, um - it’s just that,” Bucky had no idea what he was going to say.

“Nevermind, I’m leaving,” Dot huffed and stormed out of the bar leaving Bucky behind.

* * *

Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about you for weeks after that, he stopped going on dates and found that when he was out about town his eyes would always be searching the crowd for you. Still, he never found you.

He resolved to become a regular at the dance club in hopes that one day soon you would return.

* * *

That day came about a month later, your friend had dragged you out again on the promise of a double date. Except your date didn’t show up and hers did, you sighed and resigned to spending the next few hours at the bar again.

You went up to the bar and ordered a drink, settling into a bar stool.

“Y/N?” you heard a voice and looked to your right to see Bucky.

“Bucky, what are you doing here?” you asked, looking around to see if he had a date.

“Actually I’ve been waiting for you,” he blushed.

“What? Really?” you asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. So I’ve been coming here every night in the hopes that you showed up.”

You were stunned, how could someone as attractive as Bucky be so taken by someone as ordinary and average looking as you.

“I-wow,” you breathed, still shocked.

Bucky blushed and gave you a small smile, “Do you wanna dance, doll?” he held out his hand.

You hesitated for a moment before taking it, “Sure,” you smiled. Bucky grinned at you and lead you onto the dance floor. The music was upbeat and lively, you hadn’t danced with someone in what must have been years but with Bucky it came instinctively, his hand fit exactly right in yours and you moved in time with each other.

The whole night was spent dancing or going to get drinks when you needed to catch your breath. Bucky told you all about his family and his best friend Steve who was always sick, you told him that your family had died when you were younger and you lived on your own. You told him that your best friend was always bringing you out with her and even if she often left you alone she had a good heart.

You didn’t even notice that people had left until the bartender told you that they were closing. “Can I walk you home?” Bucky offered and you accepted.

Brooklyn was cool as you walked through the streets. Bucky took your hand in his and you blushed deeply, glad that the night had set to hide the redness. You talked about anything and everything as he walked you back to your apartment, all too soon you reached your apartment block.

“This is me,” you said quietly, turning to face him.

Bucky looked up at the apartment building then down to you, “I had a great time.”

“Me too,” you smiled brightly.

“Can I take you out again?” he asked shyly.

Your heart beat fast in your chest and you nodded, “Yeah, I’m free whenever.”

“Alright, how about next Saturday?”

“Sounds great,” you grinned.

Bucky smiled wide down at you, “Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

The two of you stood there for a moment just staring into each other’s eyes, before you even knew what was happening Bucky was cupping your face and kissing you softly. You melted into him and kissed him back, pulling away for air after a moment.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” you giggled.

Bucky chuckled and dropped his head to hide his blush, “I’ll see you Saturday,” he said with finality.

“I’ll see you Saturday,” you echoed with a soft smile and turned to go into your apartment, giving him a small wave before disappearing. Bucky watched you go inside before he turned and began to walk home, even though it had only been an evening he felt like he had known you his whole life. You may have been average to everyone else but to him you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, in just one night he already felt like he was falling in love with you.


End file.
